Sé que eres Siniestra
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Lo sé, Mimi es Siniestra, pero ¿por qué me lo oculta? ¿por qué lo hace? Siniestra no es una ladrona normal, ¿pero por qué? ¿cómo consigue la información? Bien Daniel, ahora enfréntate a Mimi, revela la identidad de Siniestra.
1. Chapter 1

Kaitou Saint Tail no me pertenece.

 **Sé que eres Siniestra**

-Mimi se parece a Siniestra, he tenido muchas pistas al respecto-se decía Daniel después de clases mientras observaba a Mimi.

-Estoy seguro, la vez que Siniestra se hirió la mejilla, Mimi también estaba lastimada; la fotografía de Mimi con el puercoespín, ese puercoespín es de Siniestra y el día del caso del espejo de la princesa Camposanto, a quién vi reflejada en el espejo fue a Mimi; lo sé, Mimi es Siniestra, pero ¿por qué me lo oculta? ¿por qué lo hace? Siniestra no es una ladrona normal, ¿pero por qué? ¿cómo consigue la información? Bien Daniel, ahora enfréntate a Mimi, revela la identidad de Siniestra-

-¿Mimi?-le dijo Daniel acercándose a ella.

-¿Daniel?-

-Quiero hablar contigo-

-¿Hablar conmigo? ¿Sobre qué?-

-Es algo importante-

-¿Importante?-

-Ven, tiene que ser a solas-

-¿Por qué?-

-Es necesario-

-Mmmmmmm-

-Solo ven-

-Está bien-

Mimi siguió a Daniel dejando a Sara muy preocupada, ¿qué le quiere decir Daniel a Mimi?

Ambos iban caminando hacia la capilla, Daniel iba por delante.

-Daniel, ¿a dónde me llevas?-

-Lo más lejos posible-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque nadie debe escuchar-

-No te entiendo, ¿qué quieres decirme?-

-Mimi, yo sé que tú eres Siniestra-

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Siniestra?-

-Sí-

-¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo podría ser yo Siniestra?-

-Tengo varias pistas, la vez que Siniestra se hirió la mejilla, también estabas lastimada; la fotografía tuya con el puercoespín, ese puercoespín es de Siniestra y el día del caso del espejo de la princesa Camposanto a quién vi reflejada en el espejo fue a ti, además Siniestra hace magia y aunque no te he visto a ti personalmente hacer magia, puede ser posible por tu padre-

-La herida en la mejilla fue porque me caí, el puercoespín que tengo es de peluche, ya lo viste, ni siquiera sé cuál es el espejo del que hablas y yo no hago magia como mi padre-

-Yo sé que tú eres Siniestra, no tienes por qué ocultarlo más, acéptalo-

-Yo no voy a aceptar algo que no es verdad-

-Mimi…-

-¿Qué?-

-Hay otra razón por la que sé que tú eres Siniestra-

-¿Cuál? Dime, veamos qué tontería se te ocurrió para culparme-

-Tu voz, tu cabello, tu físico, todo-

-¿Qué?-

-Pero lo más importante, no fue tu físico lo que me lo dijo, si no lo que me haces sentir-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-¿Recuerdas esa noche en la que liberaste al delfín? Esa noche yo te dije: Te pareces a ella, te pareces a ésa niña que no saco de mis pensamientos-

-Eso… ¡eso se lo dijiste a Siniestra!-

Daniel sonrió victorioso, Mimi había caído.

-Mimi, esa niña eres tú-

-¿Ah?-

-No puedo sacarte de mis pensamientos-

-Daniel…-

-Así que Mimi, admite que eres Siniestra-

-No-

-No me voy a enojar-

-¡Lo harás!-

-No-

-¡Me odiarás!-

-Jamás podría odiarte-

-Sí-

-Te lo demostraré-

Daniel se acercó a Mimi y sin que ella lo advirtiera, depositó un tierno beso en sus labios.

-Da…Daniel…-

-Mimi, estoy enamorado de ti-

-Daniel…-

-Ahora, admítelo-

-Yo…-

-Dilo-

-Yo soy…-

-¿Sí?-

-Daniel, yo soy…-

Pero antes de decir algo más, Mimi se lanzó a sus labios, haciendo caer a Daniel de espaldas.

-Daniel, yo soy Siniestra-

-Lo sabía-

-¿En serio no estás molesto?-

-No, de hecho me alegra, me alegra que tú y Siniestra sean la misma persona-

-Daniel, te amo-

-Y yo a ti Mimi-

Ambos perdidos en la mirada del otro, se fundieron en un beso lleno de sentimientos aún no expresados con palabras.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaitou Saint Tail no me pertenece, pero sí deseo que me pertenezca alguien como Daniel

Me tardé meses, pero como lo prometido es deuda, aquí tienen un capítulo extra, dedicado a Amelia Him.

 **Capítulo extra:**

-Daniel…yo…-

-Tranquila, no tienes que decir nada, ya tendremos tiempo para explicaciones-

-Pero debo decirte porqué lo hago-

-Mimi, como ya te dije, ya tendremos tiempo para ello; ahora volvamos a clases-

Mimi se sentía un poco insegura ante la reacción de Daniel, pero él en realidad no estaba molesto, estaba realmente feliz por saber al fin la verdad y por haberse confesado a Mimi.

Daniel la tomó de la mano.

-¿Qué haces?-le preguntó asombrada por su acción.

-Tomarte de la mano-

-¿Por qué?-

-¿Acaso no puedo?-

-¡No!-

-¿No me digas que es necesario que haga la pregunta?-

-¿Pregunta?-¿de qué le estaba hablando Daniel?

Sin soltarla de la mano y mirándola a los ojos le preguntó.

-Mimi Cardona, ¿quieres ser mi novia?-

Ella se quedó con la boca abierta.

-No…nov… ¿novia?-

-Sí…me amas…yo te amo…así que, ¿por qué no?-

-Pero Daniel…-

-No creo que sea algo malo-

-No, pero…

-¿Y entonces?-

-No lo sé…-Mimi estaba confundida, ¿debía aceptar? Él tenía razón, se gustaban mutuamente y él ya sabía que ella era Siniestra. ¿Entonces, porqué negarse?

-Acepta por favor-

-Daniel…está bien. Acepto. Acepto ser tu novia-

-No sabes lo feliz que me haces-era la verdad, Daniel desbordaba felicidad por cada uno de sus poros.

Al llegar al salón, todos los observaban ¿Daniel y Mimi tomados de la mano? y como era de esperarse, no faltaron los curiosos que preguntaron la razón.

-¿Qué sucede aquí Daniel?-

-¿Acaso no es obvio? ¿No lo ven? Mimi es mi novia-declaró orgulloso.

Mimi solo pudo sonrojarse ¿cómo podía decirlo tan tranquilamente?

-Jajajaja sabíamos que esto pasaría-dijeron al unísono todos los de su salón.

Durante las clases de ese día hubo de todo. Dos corazones rotos, burlas y una Sara más que feliz por su amiga.

Y a la hora de la salida…

Daniel acompañó a Mimi a su casa, aunque ella no estaba muy convencida de que fuera una muy buena idea…

Caminaron tomados de la mano nuevamente.

-Gracias por traerme Daniel-

El trayecto les había parecido demasiado corto a los dos.

-De nada Mimi-

Daniel se acercó poco a poco a ella con la intención de besarla, pero la puerta de la casa se abrió de golpe, sorprendiéndolos a ambos.

-¡Papá!-

-¿Mimi?-

Gerardo Cardona se percató enseguida de la presencia del intruso.

-¿Y tú que haces tan cercana de mi pequeña?-le preguntó intrigado el padre de Mimi a Daniel.

-¿Eh?-el pobrecito estaba asustado-pues yo…-

-Papá…déjalo-intentó persuadirlo Mimi.

-¡No! ¿Cómo puedo dejarlo? ¡Qué tal si es un pervertido y solo quiere timarte y abusar de tu inocencia!-

-¡Papá!-

-No es así, Señor Cardona. Yo solo quiero estar al lado de Mimi-

-Daniel…-

-¿Qué?-el señor no entendía de que le hablaba ese chiquillo.

-Yo amo a su hija-Daniel lo dijo con toda la sinceridad de su corazón-ella me ha demostrado lo que significa el valor, la perseverancia, la justicia, pero sobre todo me ha enseñado qué es el amor. Usted es muy afortunado de tenerla como hija, los buenos principios que le han enseñado me dice que ustedes son unas excelentes personas. Mimi es una niña que a pesar de las dificultades siempre sigue adelante y jamás pierde esa hermosa sonrisa que la caracteriza. Por eso y por muchas cosas más, deseo que me permita salir con su hija, prometo cuidarla como el gran tesoro que es-Daniel romántico, ¿en serio? Eso era extraño.

Mimi ya estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas y su papá estaba sumamente sorprendido. Era la primera vez que escuchaba a alguien decir esas palabras tan hermosas sobre su hija, que obviamente sabía que eran verdad.

-¿Tú te llamas Daniel Astro Jr., verdad?-

-Así es-

-Siendo el hijo de un oficial de policía, ¿en verdad puedo confiarte a mi hija?-

-No dude de ello-

Gerardo Cardona miró a Mimi y a Daniel.

-Está bien-les dijo convencido-puedes salir con ella-¿qué mejor candidato que una persona que pensara así de ella?

Daniel suspiró aliviado.

-Gracias. No se arrepentirá-

-Bien, pues por el momento, pasa y cena con nosotros-

-¿En serio?-eso en realidad no se lo esperaba.

-Claro, ven-

Daniel le sonrió a Mimi y los 3 entraron a la casa para cenar juntos en familia.

Y así, la relación de Mimi y Daniel inició y con el paso de los años fueron forjando su futuro, en el que ambos sabían que si estaban juntos podían sobrellevar cualquier dificultad.

¿Quién diría que sus aventuras como Siniestra pudiera unirlos de aquélla manera?


End file.
